yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayperos Akiyama
'First Name' Ayperos 'Last Name' Akiyama 'IMVU Name' xXAyperosXx 'Nicknames' The Black Dragon 'Age' Ark 7-8 24 Ark 9 -26 Ark 13 35 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 210 'Blood type' O Negative 'Behaviour/Personality' Brave, strong and very dependable in bad situations. This man is one that you wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of there gun with. Though he is patent he will not hesitate to shoot a man that gets on his bad side. Though he doesn't talk much his expression and body posture tells you what kind of man he is, violent if needed, trust worthy and above all that, highly deadly. being in the line of work he does the man is keen on using almost every weapon known to man. Other than that he is a nice guy if you play your cards right, and he will slowly start to speak more the more you are around him and if he trusts you enough but that will take time. He doen't know who he really is nor does he know where or who trained him in the ways he knows but if you give him a weapon he can use it, you put him up to a fight he can beat it, this man is five steps ahead of anything that is thrown his way. So, what side would you be on? with or against? 'Clan & Rank' MIA Vigilante 'What district do you live in?' MIA 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Head Of Akiyama Industries Vigilante 'Fighting Style' Bushido:"The way of the warrior", is a Japanese word for the way of the Samurai life, loosely analogous to the concept of Chivlery. It originates from the samurai moral code stressing frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor unto death. Born from Neo-Confucianism during times of peace in Tokugawa Japan and following Confucian texts, Bushido was also influenced by Shinto and Zen Buddhism, allowing the violent existence of the samurai to be tempered by wisdom and serenity. Bushido developed between the 9th and 20th centuries and numerous translated documents dating from the 12th to 16th centuries demonstrate its wide influence across the whole of Japan although some scholars have noted "The term B''ushidō'' itself is rarely attested in premodern literature." Ti-Chi:T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement.< Jiu Jitsu:A martial art from Japan consisting of grappling and striking techniques. Muay Thai:I'''s a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient.Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts.The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. '''Sword Arms: Learned from the days in the shinto realm. Ayperos uses his arms as if they were an extension of himself, as if his arms were a sword. Haveing his incredable speed and strength Ayperos is able to use this effectivly. Holding his fingers straight out he even jabbs as if hs arms were swords, but the difference is that he puts in alittle Dim mak style in it. Jabbing only at accupuncture pionts. This meaning that he doesn't have to use chi at all. and what he hits could mean either your paralized.. Or can kill with just a few well aimed pokes. Though using the sword arms takes chi, haveing to build chi in his arms so that it doesn't hurt, not only this but the chi in his arms puts almost a cutting edge, meaning that doing so his arms can actually cut skin as if it was a sword. Using enough chi and his peak human strength would even be able to cut some metals. Chi: It may not seem possible but with the right training one can use energy to inflict more damage the a normal punch or kick. Used by a master it can break bones. and even stop your heart. Being able to use such a weapon with that is inside their own body is very deadly. Re-mastered Cybernetic Right Eye The new cybernetic eye has been modified from the last and now looks the same as his real eye. Now one couldn't even tell that it was fake. It has all the same as the original one, enhanced vision, scanning of people and objects and being able to tell them who they are, what they have done and even some of their fighting capabilities. Night vision, as well as the detection of objects coming in his direction. All in all, its the same as the last, just not noticeable. 'Abilities (3)' Unstopable Rage: Done in the Shinto Realm Ayperos becomes inraged. Even though he had a few broken ribs, he faught through it, becomeing and unstoppable killing machine, though this is only used if he is hurt badly. Ayperos uses all of his chi to block the nerves and basicly become amune to being hurt. This can only be used for a short period of time before he has used so much chi that he passes out from such explelment of energy. No only this but the left over chi is carried to the major fighting points in his body, being the feet, knees, elbows and hands. If hit by any of these major points while he is in Rage mode, it will cause a massive amount of damage and even possibly kill his for with but a few well placed hits. Seeing that once this point hit, the chi in that point is force out into what he hits, this along with his peak human strength would shatter bones and even stop your heart. Transformation: Through the many years of his life Ayperos has been through the worst hardships than one could imagine. Loosing the love of his life to a madman. Being but an inch from death, watching a man kill his parents and then his brother leaving without a single word.. All of this has put something inside him, a beast clawing its way out.. An Oni of rage, it feeds from his negative emotions, his need for power. He couldn't control it, till now.. He keeps it under control, but when the rage and anger burst out, so does the Oni. Changing his hair solid white, his eyes blood read as corruption and darkness seems to flow on his skin like fire. His entire figure changes.. Even his personality, he is more animal than human as in this state he almost never talks and attacks as if a predator attacking its prey. Right Hand of Corruption: Though he can control the Oni inside him, it took effect to his right hands.. As now when on looks at it looks as though black and red fire swirls and dances on his skin. Ayperos must wear gloves for the corruption itself can spread through touch, this would make anyone he touch unless they are strong enough to fight it bend to his will. If the corruption spreads to far however.. it can consume the host, turning him into a hollow shell, a puppet to be controlled however he pleases, this making it hard to kill as it has no soul, the only way to stop it is to burn or cut it to bits. The longer his hand touches the harder it is to fight off, this can even bring the dead back as his puppet. So Ayperos keeps his hand covered with a glove unless he must use it. 'Perks'(4) Peak Human Strength:Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 1000lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc Peak Human Speed:Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. Peak Human Reflexes:The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, can dodge multiple gunfire with ease, etc. Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge gunfire because he was able to see "faster" than the bullets. Peak Human Accuracy:Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple target/s. Kuroryu Suit The suit looks much like his old assassins suit but has many different things added to it These things being: *'Adamantium Chest/back armor'- This armor covers his entire chest and back and can take the force of a 50 cal armor peirceing round and it being adamantium it is virtually indestructable. *'Adamantium Ballistic 'Auto Mail Arms- Like the chest ad back armor it is virtually indestuctable. But the arms also are able to increase the impact of his punch due to when he clinches his fist activate the ballistic part of the arms. When his fists are clinched tighter than usual mind you, metal rods come out of the elbow and when come in contact as if he punches an object the metal rods shoot back in sending a destructable force out through his fist. The force being hard and powerfull enough to send a man made of metal through a solid brick wall and also completly destroy its body. The right Adamantium arm also has a two puttons on the forarm the first button if pressed will activate the arm, making the auto mail form into a gun that covers his fist to his forarm and can shoot 50 cal armor peicing rounds rapidly.Though being on his arm and the kickback Ayperos has to cold his forarm with his other hand. The other button if pressed makes the arme turn back to normal. P.S Ayperos keep the clip for the gun in his belt, the clip holding only 50 bullets, but he keeps 4 of them. *'Cape'- Though it looks like a normal cape it is also fire proof, protecting the wearer of it to temperatures of 1,300 c but only for a short time before it would start to roast the wearer. *'Utility belt with a Dragon embelem on the front'- this belt holds most of his gadget in the compartments. This ranging from: Emp Daggers ((4)), Smoke screen ((5 pelets)), Knockout gas ((2 Pelets)), Small sticky bombs ((4)), Throwing knives ((4)) Clips for Custom silver 1911s ((6)) and bandages. * Scarf/mask- The scarf fits perfectly covering from his nose down, but it stays in place due to a gas mask that is on the inside of the scarf, this also changes his voice to where one wouldn't be able to track who he was from this. *'Jet boots-'''Ayperos got these right after the fight he had with wilson. Makes him able to fly too and from a location. The Kuroryu suit is an all black outfit that is a mixture of cloth,leather and painted adamantium. In darkness the wearer is very hard to see or not seen at all. Means of Trancportation Ayperos beloved 1960s flat black plymouth duster now restored with a few Akiyama industries modifictaions to it. Haveing being crashed a while back as he was in a chase with the man only known as D. He then gave what was left to Akiyama Industries and they fixed her up putting a few new things on her as well. Already being able to reach over 400mph. This car needs little done to the engine. Other than that akiyama Industries has put in of cours bullet proof glass. On the dash board is a mass of buttons and switches, all doing different things. But saddly ayperos is still testing it, soo not everything is really kjnow to him yet. Seeing he has yet read the book for it, but aleast all the buttons and switches have what they do under them all writen in chinse. So as he goes he will see what it does. 'Weapon of Choice' '''Two katana's both being made out of adamantium, one the samurai curved blade and the other a ninja straight blade. Both customized, with additions of his own design. One being able to shoot small blades from the hand guard. And the other being able to generate electicity around the blade. Also on his person are two cutsom siver 1911's. He also always has some sort of explosives on him, be it pipe bombs or sticky bombs. He will also carry a few blades with shock divices on the, the shock being enough to shut down or short out a car.' Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Ayperos Akiyama was born on September 23 2130 and raised in the city of Kasaihana. Like his brother Lenris, Ayperos was also trained by his father ever since he could walk, haveing almost inhuman speed and strength, his dad put him into several different martal arts schools. When He was seven his little brother Lenris was born, though honestly Ayperos hated it seeing that he wasn't the center of attintion anymore, but this soon changed the more Ayperos spent with Lenris. When Ayperos was 14 he had been through three different martal arts schools and also in highschool. Every day after school Ayperos and lenris would go and train outside, and when not training Ayperos would be teaching Lenris how to play a guitar and tinkering with electonics. All this seemed to change when Ayperos met the love of his life at age 17, Eri.. it was love at first sight and as soon as they gratuated Ayperos moved out of the gouse, though his father didn't agree Ayperos didn't care he was going to be with this girl till the day they died. Ayperos still came to his parents house to see Lenris. Two years past as Ayperos build his own company, though it was making weapons in secret, it brought money in, and on the same year as they walk in the park one beautiful evening Ayperos drops to one knee and pops the question. Though they where young she still said yes. Ayperos was the happiest man in the world, but all of it was short lived, as they where kidnapped by a strange orginization demanding money that Ayperos didn't have seeing that he had just opened his company earlier that year. Hearing this the man in control killed Eri in cold blood. Blinded by rage Ayperos stabbed him in the eye, but wasn't able to kill him, and was then shot in the chest and flew into the waterworks. He was thought dead like his fiance, but he wasn't.. He was found by a strange man and nursed back to health, though he couldn't remember anything besides his combat training. The man trained Ayperos as an Assassin/Merc, A gun for hire. But for 5 years he looked for who he was and only came up with a name. Ayperos Akiyama, it was as if he had no family and this is where Ayperos loses himself in his own anger. Meeting a man Named Wilson, accepting his offer to get back a girl named Falicity Heart. And was given a great deal of money before hand. He though this was going to be a walk in the park, but it wasn't. He faught a kid named Densuke, almost beating him when another on named Keyth Tasanagi. He had thought he killed him with a pipe bomb explosion, but to his surprise he was wrong. As he went to grab Falicity she blew some kind of powder in his face, causing him to have his vision impared and to his astonishment, Keyth had stabed him in the stomach. Though Kyeth didn't finish him off. Ayperos recovered and was told to find a kid named Danny. Though we did rather great he was defeated and sent to the hospital where he recovered once more. Blinded by rage, he was being taken over by some sot of darkness, he wasn't even the same parson anymore. But then as he was training, he found a flier about some sor of journey to district 4 a district that has been closed off since he can remember. And this was the start. He and a few others, including his enemys goes in and finds that the whole district is poppulated by androids. And all of them are then sented into a place called the Shinto Realm were he and the others find out that they are the heros of Legend And Due to the ancient godess of water Suijin, got all of his memories back, and the darkness inside him was washed away. And He was turned into a Champion of Suijin.. After He has made friends with the one he once called an Enemy Most of the time he ran into Densuke and Aiden. The three of them collecting a bounty on a pack of Shadow wolves. Later Ayperos ran into Densuke as he was trying to gather an army for the upcomeing war first going to the land of the ice giants were they both got the power to control ice as the defeated the princes and brought her back to gain the favor of the ice giants. Later He runs into Densuke and Aiden once more as he walks through a destert, and then helps them restore it back to its formor glory with the queen Sophia. Doing so they met a strange foe by the Name of Ming, but was spared as he fled the feild... Now Ayperos goes to the battle to end all battles in this land. Ayperos held his own in the battle but unexpectedly found out that all Ming was is the darkness that was inside him when he first came to the Realm, and found out that the only way for him to survive the battle was for him to be destroyed and use the darkness and the light inside him. It all added up to the destructon of Onigami. And the fight ended up being Ayperos, Densuke and Ginsai, up in the atmosphere. Ayperos attacked Onigami head on as the others attacked him with a less head on approach. Things seemed to be going bad though, but then Ayperos figured out that he had to used both light and dark to fight. All in all they deffeated him, with the last second help of Keyth. And then like that, it was over. Ayperos and the gang when back, besides Keyth who had to stay. As Ayperos came back he did the first thing he could think off and went to see his parents and brother. He was welcomed with open arms and shed tears.He also was able to meet Yuno Gasai, Lenris' girlfriend that was liveing with them at this time. A year past and Ayperos was able to rebuild Akiyama Industries. Though this place seemed to only be a paper factory, underground was much different. This is where the true money came from, Underground was a huge weapons manufaturing industry, where not only Ayperos but other brilliant minds build and test weapons and sell them to the highest bidder. In this year Ayperos also trained in his spare time either by himself or with his little brother Lenris. Teaching Lenris his Sword arm fighting style. Also in his free time Ayperos works on his light and dark hadou, or rather being able to switch between the two and with in months he is able to effectivly do so. Though his personalities change considering both are two different sides of him. Ayperos can only use one or the other though, He can't figure out how to enter the balance mind state. But he still has time. The rest of the year he hand made so much money with weapons that he was able to buy a house in D2 close to Lenris and his parents. And the rest of the year was almot the same every week. Work, train, and more training , doing this has increased his strength so massivly that he can now pick up double his own body weight. This was pretty much his entire year and honestly after what he went through was just fine with him. The second year came and Ayperos and his family had gotten very close, almost seeing each other every week, mostly more than once. The money comeing in made Ayperos filthy rich. Though like father stay in the premitive state and keeps it a secret. Most of the year was just like the last untill Densuke contacted him to join the Heros fore Hire he started. It took a while for him to give Densuke a yes or no, He didn't know who that would conflict with his every day life. But he gave in and went for it, and this basicly started the new year of his life. Its been a long road for Ayperos.. having lost touch with the last remainder of his family, he is now alone, Well so people think. For a man so alone he spends a lot of his time away. And even his companions of Heros inc would say the same. For over 10 years now, he has been keep something secret from everyone. Not showing for work for days at a time, as well as being non existant from Heros inc, something is up. But he is a grown man, it no one elses problem. But although he has been vacant, it seems he can still fight, even better than before. His strength, agility as well as his aim has increased ten fold. There are whisper among the heros that he finally found that someone.. And others that he is secretly training someone. Though everyone is afraid to ask him as Ayperos has never been the.. well Kindest of people, so others think. All in all Ayperos has secrets. Like everyone.. But his, its going to blow everyones mind when they find out. And it seem his little secret.. is tired of being in the dark... On top of teaching/ training his son Ayperos ontop of age has given him not only strength but also wisdom. He has trained so much by himself and with his son so much that his abilitys have increased as well as gaining more from the training area of the Heros inc. As he spent a lot of time in there when he was actually around. But this isn't like as if he was actually doing anything, but the meditation and training he has got has given him the will power to control his oni, but at a price. As the powers have not only corrupted his hand, but has transferred to his child. But with Leo the family curse has taken a different effect.. It seems that somehow Leo has the exact opposite of Ayperos, As Ayperos is Corrupted, Leo is light. His hand actually counter acts with Ayperos, leaving him unharmed to where the corruption. Leo can actually cure anyone that has been touched by his fathers Right corrupted hand.. But it has a side effect..It don't take much for Ayperos and Leo to snap at each other. That my cause problems later. After a few more weeks what was left of the Akiyama family suddenly vanished from the face of the earth. No word to anyone, no trace of them. Even Akiyama industries has seemed to have come over new management, but with whats going on Akiyama industries has been closed down. Eighteen years have passed without a single sign of the Akiyama family TBC 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 5 *Ark 5 Episode 1: Blood and Cake *Ark5 Episode 3: Down time and reopenings Ark 7 *Ark 7 Episode 4: Chess Games and Fighting *Ark 7 Episode 8: No Taste In Music *Ark 7 Episode 11: Fresh Talent *Ark 7 Episode 15: When Dreams Turn Into Nightmares *Ark 7 Episode 15: Dark Ambition, Destined Objects *Ark 7 Episode 16: Hard ass kickings from the wild dogs! *Ark 7 Episode 18: My Friends. *Ark 7 Episode 25: New Beginnings *Ark 7 Episode 41: The Call To A New World Ark 8: Look at http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Shinto_Ayperos_Akiyama Ark 9 *Ark 9 Episode 2: Heroes For Hire! *Ark 9 Episode 37: An Untimely Death *Ark 9 Episode 40: Lets Make a Deal * Ark 9 Episode 42: The Placebo Effect *Ark 9 Episode 43: First few steps *Ark 9 Episode 44: Nothing personal *Ark 9 Episode 45:Hotel Throwdown *Ark 9 Episode 46: Shopping and Sword Training *Ark 9 Episode 48: It's finally over Ark 10 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 03:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Akiyama family Category:Akiyama Industries